Amuto: Closet Accident
by kawaineko-chan9
Summary: Utau calls Amu over and locks her in her closet. What will AMu discover there? And what will happen in this locked closet? Sorry , Summary sucks.


**Neko-chan: Hey guys, here is another story.**

**Ikuto: This better be good.**

**Neko-chan: Yeah about that…Well it's supposed to be a lemon, but I'm not sure it's good.**

**Amu: What? Why a lemon? What do you have against me?**

**Ikuto: Oh, Amu-koi you know you like doing it with me.**

**Amu: B-Baka. N-no I d-don't.**

**Neko-chan: -_- Sure you don't. *sigh*whatever. I don't own Shugo Chara or any of its character.**

Ages:

Amu and Utau – 16

Ikuto – 17

**[Normal POV]**

It was quite a beautiful Saturday. Amu was doing nothing and just leisurely lying on her bed. Soon she heard her phone ring so she picked it up.

"Hello. Who is this?"

"_Amu, I want you to come over right now!"_

"Utau? Why? I want to do nothing today."

"_No can do Amu. You are coming over and that is final."_ She says then she hangs up on our heroine.

The pink haired girl sighs, but nevertheless gets up from her bed and starts deciding on clothing.

'I'm just going to Utau's so I'll just wear something casual.' she thinks to herself.

She picks up some casual clothes. A white tank-top **(A.N.: Link)** and a black sweatshirt with a hood **(A.N.: Link)**. Short jean-shorts **(A.N.: Link)** with black and white striped thigh-high stockings **(A.N.: Link)**that reach up till mid-thigh. And knee high combat boots **(A.N.: Link)**.

She then changes inside them and goes downstairs.

"Mom, I'm going over to Utau's. I might come back late." She says before exiting the house without waiting for a reply.

'*sigh* I just hope Utau doesn't kill me or something.' She thinks to herself as she walks down the road to her best friend's house.

**[Utau POV]**

'Alright everything is set up. Now all I need to do is lock them together in the closet. Ikuto is already there so only Amu's left. Oh this is the best prank ever.' I think as I giggle and squeal like a fan girl.

After a couple of minutes Amu arrived and I pulled her inside the house.

"Hey Utau, what did you want me here for?" she asked.

"You'll see, for now just follow me." I say and she gives me a look that says 'I don't trust you.' But I just gesture for her to follow me one more time. This time she is liberal and follows me. I lead her upstairs and towards the closet that Ikuto is locked in.

An hour before Amu came; I put a sleeping pill into his water while he wasn't looking. He is supposed to wake in a couple of minutes, because it was only supposed to have an affect for only an hour. So the effect should be wearing off soon.

Anyways back to the present.

I stopped in my tracks in front of the closet and so did Amu.

"So, care to explain to me why we are standing in front of a closet?" she asks.

"Why yes," I say then I open the door and push her inside, "it is your punishment." I finish as I close the door and lock it.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THIS PUNISHMENT FOR?" She asks or more like demands.

"It is actually revenge for beating me to that soccer game. You didn't go easy on me even though I am your best friend." I say in a pouting voice.

"Utau let me out." I hear her say in a whiny voice.

"No can do Amu. You two aren't coming out till I am satisfied with the time you've spent punished." I say.

"The two of us? Who is the other person? I can't see anything here, it is pitch black." She says.

"Oh. Right. Well you'll find out who the other person is in a couple of minutes. Bye Amu." I say with mischief clearly heard in my voice.

"WAIT." I hear her scream, but I just ignore her and leave for my own room.

**[Amu POV]**

'I can't believe Utau called me here just to get back. Damn she's evil.' I thought, sweat-dropping.

'But who might the other person be? Anyways I can't see anything with the light off.' I thought as I started feeling the walls in search of the light switch.

"BINGO!" I exclaimed as I finally found it.

As I was about to turn it on someone grabbed me from behind and pulled me to their chest. I was about to scream, but the person covered my mouth with their hand.

When I caught a whiff of their scent I immediately figured who it is.

"Ikuto? Why are you locked in here as well?" I tried asking, but it was muffled so nothing was understood.

"What did you say?" he asked as he removed his hand from my mouth.

"I said 'Why are you locked in here as well?'" I stated.

"I don't know. The last thing I remember was drinking water then suddenly sleep captured me. And when I woke up my senses were on alert so I instinctively grabbed you in order to disarm you, thinking you were a threat." He said.

"Alright, but now I lost where the switch was I have to look for it again." I said in a whiny voice.

"I will help you so it will be easier." He said.

"Good, but for now what I'd like you to do is let go of my waist." I said whilst crossing my hands in front of my chest.

"Okay, okay, don't worry Strawberry I won't do something you don't like." He said as he let go of my waist.

"If that is so then why do you keep on calling me 'Strawberry' when I clearly said I don't like it?" I inquired.

"Because you are a Strawberry. Just look at your hair color." He said in a mocking voice.

"Well in that case you're a Blueberry." I said back.

"Am not." He whined.

"You sound like a 5 year old." I said giggling.

"Do you want me to prove to you that I am not a 5 year old? I'm sure you'll like it." He said as he wrapped his hands around my waist again. I blushed hard and pried his hands off. I was kind of glad it's dark so he didn't see my flushed face.

"Okay, let's stop this and go back to searching for that switch again." I say as I start heading for a wall in search of the switch.

"Oh." I heard him say after awhile.

"Did you find it?" I asked.

"No, but I think I found handcuffs." He answered.

"Look for the light switch not other stuff. And why the heck do you guys have handcuffs in your closet?" I asked in an annoyed voice.

"They're Utau's, though we can use them as well, Amu." He said in a seductive tone which made me shiver.

"B-BA-BAKA!" I exclaimed.

"I'm pretty sure your face is beet red." He said and I could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"S-S-SHUT UP!" I shouted. Damn was he right.

"I hit the bull's eye, didn't I?" he asked teasingly.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" I practically screamed. There was a silence so I just turned around and continued looking for the switch.

"Finally found it." I groaned.

I turned the lights on and sighed with relief.

"Now for the lock." I said as I took a clip out of my hair and crouched down to the doorknob.

I used my clip to pick the lock, but I accidentally dropped it and it slipped through the hole beneath the door.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I asked no one, but Ikuto answered.

"Well we'll just have to wait till Utau decides to let us go." He said.

"How can you be so calm at a time like this?" I said as I turned to look at him.

Just then I noticed what he was wearing.

He was wearing tracksuit-trousers **(A.N.: Link)** with no shirt on.

My face got flushed again and this time he could see it.

"Like what you see, Amu-koi?" he asked. I quickly turned around to hide my embarrassment.

"N-Not r-really." I stuttered. Damn my stuttering at situations like these.

"Your stuttering begs to differ. I know you stutter when you lie or are embarrassed. And right now I'm sure you're both." He said. Damn him, he knows me too well.

I decided to stay silent for if I speak I will surely embarrass myself even more.

"You know I hate it when you stay quiet." I heard him whisper in my ear.

'When the hell did he sneak up behind me?'

I heard him take a deep breath and then exhale.

"Your scent is intoxicating." He whispered and I could feel his cold breath against my neck.

He started trailing invisible lines up and down my hand and it made shivers go down my spine.

"H-Hey, s-stop it." I said as I tried to get away from him, but soon I was cornered and couldn't move away.

In a blink of an eye his lips took hold of mine and he started kissing me passionately and I felt myself replying to his kiss, which caused him to form his lips in a smirk, but quickly faded when he decided to use his tongue as well.

He slid his tongue into my mouth and started roaming around in it. That's when I tried to fight for dominance, but didn't seem to win at all. After a while we both pulled away from the kiss.

"That was a great kiss." he said and I blushed red as a tomato.

"I can't believe we just made out." I exclaimed the blush becoming darker as Ikuto smirked and I felt his hands pull me closer to his body.

"We can do more than that you know." he said with mischief in his voice and eyes.

"Wha-what d-do y-you m-mean b-by m-more?" I asked immediately regretting what I just said as I felt his hands slide from my waist to my butt.

"I would love doing something ecchi* with you." he says and I gave a squealing sound as he squeezed my bottom.

"I-Ikuto." I exclaimed in a high pitched voice as he started trailing kisses down my neck.

"Yes my little Strawberry?" he asked continuing to trail kisses down my neck.

"God damn it, why can't I resist or say no to you?" I said as I bit my lip not letting a groan escape my mouth.

"Because I'm irresistible. And also, because you have feelings for me and want to do this as well. Oh and if I didn't have any feelings for you I wouldn't be doing this to you." he said and my heart felt as light as a butterfly.

"Am I that easy to read? And I'm not sure if before I met you I thought or wanted any of the stuff I do now." I said.

"You aren't that easy to read, but I'm sure that the second part you said is indeed probably my influence." he chuckled.

He then started lifting up my shirt until he finally removed it and threw it to the side. After that he just stared at my chest and I started to feel uncomfortable so I tried to cover my chest with my hands only for them to be stopped mid-way and then pushed back to the side.

Even though I was wearing a bra it was still awkward the way he stared at me. I know my breasts aren't the biggest ones, but they are not the smallest ones either. I wore a b-cup though my breasts were growing and I was just thinking of going to buy a c-cup sooner or later.

"I-Ikuto I feel strange with you staring at me like that." I said. His gaze was like one of a predator looking at it's pray.

"Sorry, it's just…you look so beautiful, Amu." He said and I think I saw a light tint of pink on his cheeks.

"I think my vision has become bad." I said and he looked at me with a questionable look on his face.

"Why?" he asks.

"Because I thought that for a moment I saw a light tint of pink on your cheeks." I said and there it was again that faint blush. My eyes went wide with surprise and I suddenly felt myself blush as well.

"W-what, you're blushing?" I asked and this time the pink tint on his face darkened a bit.

I opened my mouth to say something, but I couldn't, because Ikuto crashed his lips with mine before I could utter a sound.

Then I felt his hands slide down to my thighs and he lifted me up into the air. He pushed me against the wall pressing his body against mine. All the while we didn't break off the kiss.

I felt heat going towards the lower half of my body and this time I couldn't stifle the moan that was threatening to escape my mouth.

Suddenly Ikuto broke the kiss and we both panted. Then he smirked.

"I wonder what other sounds you can make." He said seductively in my ear and then nibbled on it.

I gasped in surprise from the sudden action he made.

Suddenly I felt my bra come off.

'When was he able to unclasp my bra?' I asked myself.

I quickly tried to cover myself, but he pinned my hands above my head with one hand and waved the finger of his other one from left to right also shaking his head in rhythm with it.

"Ah-ah-ah." He says. "Let me enjoy the view for a while before I take you to heaven." He said examining my body.

Oh. My. God. I am sure this time I've set a world record for the darkest blush ever. I am definitely fucked, in both ways.

"I am so fucked right now, aren't I?" I asked.

"Oh yes, you most definitely will be." He said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Oh God." I said.

"How did you know I am one in bed?" he said even more mischievous than before.

"I didn't, I just took a lucky guess." I said sarcastically.

"Heh, I like it when you use that sarcastic tone of yours." He said as he pressed his body against me.

I gasped as I felt his hard-on rub against me.

"I-Ikuto, we are not doing this in a closet." I exclaimed. He just smirked and started tracing butterfly kisses down my jaw line to my neck and getting lower and lower. I bit my lip to suppress the moan that was threatening to escape my mouth.

He slowly put me down on my feet and continued to go lower and lower down my body. When he reached my pants he wasn't very happy, because they were still on.

He started taking it off and he looked very pleased to see that I was wet. Goodness he has such an affect on me.

"Hmm, my little Strawberry is very wet I see." He says. "I wonder who is so good to get you turned on so very much." He added with a mischievous smile of his own.

"Idiot." I say pouting a bit.

"You know, I'm your idiot. I am also the only one allowed to see you like this. All horny and aroused." He says in a seductive tone.

"So, you still don't want to do it?" he asked and I'm sure he was mocking me right now.

"Fuck you Ikuto." I said.

"Oh I'm sure you'll like it." He replied.

"God just take me now." I said as if praying to god to rid me from this situation.

"Gladly." He said and he removed my panties as well, then he himself stripped out of his clothes.

He pushed me against the wall again and lifted my thighs, wrapping them around his waist. He slammed his lips against mine and rubbed his body against mine.

Soon we were getting more and more heated and I couldn't take it any longer. I wanted him to make love to me right now.

"P-please, Ikuto…" I said while panting.

"Please what, Amu? Tell me what you want me to do." He said in a husky voice.

"I-I want you to m-make l-love to me." I said again.

"Sure I'll fuck you Amu." He said in a seductive manner. He was soon positioning his member at my entrance. He started teasing me by rubbing it against my wet womanhood. I moaned and panted wanting more.

"Stop teasing me and just fuck me." I groaned.

"Alright Strawberry, as you wish." He said as he thrust into me. I arched my back and moaned with pleasure.

He was going slowly at first, but then he gradually started to thrust faster and deeper as we both moaned in pleasure.

**[Utau POV]**

I was in my room doing nothing and soon I got bored so I decided I might as well go and release Amu and Ikuto from their 'prison'.

I walking to the closet and as I neared I started hearing sounds. I thought they were just muffled conversations so I went up to the door to listen in on the supposed conversation, but I soon realized that they were actually moans.

I probably blushed ten folds.

Goodness they are doing it in a closet, well I guess it was a bad idea putting them and locking them in one room together.

Knowing Ikuto, I'm sure he'd fuck Amu any chance he gets.

Well I can't do anything about them. I guess I'll just leave them in for a while.

***End of Chapter***

**Neko-chan: Well, that was the story. Hope you liked it.**

**Ikuto: I know I did.**

**Neko-chan: Oh I'm sure about that.**

**Amu: *blushing red as tomato***

**Ikuto: You know, Amu, the way you're blushing is very arousing.**

**Amu: *blush intensifies* Baka. Don't come anywhere near me.**

**Ikuto: Oh, I'm sure you'll be saying something else in a couple of minutes. *starts dragging Amu to a room***

**Neko-chan: Are you guys seriously going to do it again?**

**Ikuto: *stops for a moment*Why not?**

**Neko-chan: Good question. I can't find a reason against it.**

**Ikuto: Then it's perfectly fine. *continues dragging Amu to a room***

**Neko-chan: *sigh* Now that's some logic. Anyways, love you guys, R&R.**


End file.
